List of Characters
Characters are story-related creatures who appear throughout the LittleBigPlanet games. These characters tend to be Creator Curators, or NPCs like The King, or Newton who guide you through a level or create obstacles for you within Story Mode. The original characters created in ''LittleBigPlanet'', ''LittleBigPlanet PSP'' and ''LittleBigPlanet Karting'' were flat 2D characters made with the Tools & Objects from Create Mode. This also allowed players to remake or make their own characters in a similar way. When ''LittleBigPlanet 2'' came along, all in characters in Story mode appeared as Sackbots much like Sackboy, enabling these characters' costumes to be unlocked and wearable by Sackboy or used as Sackbots again. This was continued in ''LittleBigPlanet PS Vita'' and ''LittleBigPlanet 3'' with addition of characters like Toggle having their own custom looks & animations. Playable Characters SackPerson= |-| OddSock= |-| Toggle= |-| Swoop= The Narrator The Narrator is the voice that guides the player in each LittleBigPlanet game. The English language narrator is usually Stephen Fry. However, in the Move Pack, he is replaced by an unknown woman, he only appears in the beginning to tell you that he has to leave, because Susan got peanut butter stuck to her mouth. There is yet another different Narrator in the LittleBigPlanet 3 tutorials; the voice is David Dino, an employee at Sumo Digital who worked as a level designer on the game. A lot of LittleBigPlanet players did not like David's voice, so it's likely he will not return in the future. Susan Susan is the Narrator's fussy cat. she is mentioned constantly, and also appears in the tutorial videos of LittleBigPlanet 2, LittleBigPlanet 3 and LittleBigPlanet Karting. LittleBigPlanet The player meets many characters in Story Mode, most of which can be unlocked and placed in your own levels, from the level The Collector's Lair , the first character and Creator Curator the player meets.]] Creator Curator NPCs from Story Mode: *The King *The Queen *Zola *Frida the Bride *Uncle Jalapeño *Mags The Mechanic *Grandmaster Sensei *The Great Magician *The Collector Non-Creator Curator NPCs from Story Mode: *The Birds *Dumpty *Wooden Steed *Little Xim *Big Xam *Ghosts *Wobbly Ape *King Croc *The Meerkats *Meerkat Mum *Stripy Tail *The Butler *Don Lu *Don Lu's Dog *Skulldozer *Devante *Sheriff Zapata *Luchador *Calavera *Ze Dude *The Bouncers *The Bouncers' Dog *The Evil Sumo *Swinging Ninjas *Flame-Throwing Cat *The Terrible Oni *The Shopkeeper *The Goddess *The Bears *The Soldier *The Scientist LittleBigPlanet (PSP) The player meets more characters in LittleBigPlanet for the PSP, which can be unlocked and placed in your own levels, like in the first LittleBigPlanet. Creator Curator NPCs from Story Mode: *The Mystic *Emperor Sario *The Genie *Prince Funubis *Clock Hans *The Director Non-Creator Curator NPCs from Story Mode: *Bruce *Kangaroos *Sheep *Koalas *Aborigines *Diver *Emu *Wall Engineer *The Dragon *Rickshaw Driver *Monkey Thief King *Sultan Orvswing *Pizza Delivery Boy *Monkey Thief *Merchant *Roamin' Ronan *Camels *Dock Worker *The Safety Inspector *Mummy *Snowman *Yodeler *Big Hans *Town Folk *Balloonist *Second Hans *St. Benard Dog *Little Hans *Robot Alien Bug *Utter Von Nutter *Leading Lady *Big Ron *Carnival Lady Creator Curator NPCs from the Turbo! Pack: * Robbo Non-Creator Curator NPCs from the Turbo! Pack: * Construction Woman * Construction Man * Sentient Teaspoon * Toy Soldiers Sackboy's Prehistoric Moves Despite being a small spin-off game, ''Sackboy's Prehistoric Moves'' still has characters, including a single Creator Curator for the whole game. Creator Curator: *Terrance Dactyl Non-Creator Curator NPCs: *Evil Big Rex LittleBigPlanet 2 The characters featured in LittleBigPlanet 2 have a more detailed personality, due to a more captivating storyline compared to LittleBigPlanet. They are either referred to as 'The Alliance' or 'Creator Curators'. Alliance Members/Creator Curators: *Larry Da Vinci *Victoria Von Bathysphere *Clive Handforth *Avalon Centrifuge *Eve Silva Paragorica *Dr. Herbert Higginbotham Non-Creator NPCs from Story Mode: *Sackbots *The Meanies *The Negativitron *Copernicus *The Infection Non-Creator NPCs from the Tutorials: *Crash Test Teddy *Elderflower the Cow Non-Creator NPCs from the LittleBigPlanet 2: Move Pack: *The Cakeling *Garibald Mossrock *Monty *Bob *Granny Applecore *Stephen the Beatnik *Steakhouse Non-Creator NPCs from the LittleBigPlanet 2: Cross-Controller Pack: *Captain Wiseduck *Tom *Wiggins *Warden Crumb *Beaky Clucksworth *Digital First Mate LittleBigPlanet PS Vita The characters in ''LittleBigPlanet PS Vita'' are mostly Creator Curators, though some are just NPC characters. Creator Curators: *Colonel Flounder *Marianne Noisette *Sean Brawn *The Unbelievable Otis *Mrs. Sunshine Non-Creator Curator NPCs: *The Puppeteer *The Hollows *Monstrous Munching Machine *EyeSpies *The MegaBrain LittleBigPlanet Karting The characters in ''LittleBigPlanet Karting'' are also mainly Creator Curators. Creator Curators: *The Queen *Ray The Wonder Turtle *Vernon The Lab Rat *Don Doubtworthy *Venus The Flytrap *Capt. Sirius Oculus *The Hoard Non-Creator Curator NPCs: *Huge Monster *Monster Child *The Firepede *The Emperor of Monster Islands *The Trash Monster LittleBigPlanet 3 Excluding the 3 new playable characters, LittleBigPlanet 3 has additional characters in Story mode, however most characters are not involved in the main storyline, and instead host mini-games and challenge levels. Creator Curators: * Nana Pud * Marlon Random * Papal Mache * Pinky Buflooms Non-Creator Curator NPCs: * Newton * Captain Pud * The Titans * Coach Rock * Dr. Maxim * El Jeff * Felica * Oleg * Gustavo * Hildur * Miss Elena * Irene * Matilda * Vera Oblonsky * Head Fort Guard * Fort Guards * Zom Zom Trivia * [[Run Sackboy! Run!|''Run Sackboy! Run!]] is the only ''LittleBigPlanet game that doesn't introduce any new characters. See also *Creator Curator *Voice actors Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:LittleBigPlanet PSP Category:LittleBigPlanet PS Vita Category:LittleBigPlanet Karting Category:Characters Category:Sackboy's Prehistoric Moves Category:Run Sackboy! Run! Category:Articles in need of images Category:Articles in need of cleanup